It All Started With A Picture And Comment
by BlueFightingPanda
Summary: And It all started with a picture of a 16 year old Luffy, and a comment by Thatch. Now Ace is determined to bring his baby sister with him, even if she didn't want to. Like hell he would let any bastard get chummy with his sister. (Overprotective!SisterComplex!Ace! Female Luffy!)


"Everyone! This is Luffy, my little sister!" Ace called to his crewmates, showing a photo of his little sister which he got some moments ago from a messenger bird by Makino.

Many of the crew groaned, it was only five in the morning, after all. Their curiousity perked up at the mention of a picture of his little sister which he has talked ears bleeding, to everyone in his range(which is so to speak, very wide) since he joined the crew.

Marco stalked up to to him, mild annoyance on his face. Thatch was beside him, not really bothered by the abrubt wake up. He has suffered it enough with his moaning of being hungry at nights end, so it didn't really face him anymore.

"Couldn't you wait till breakfast, yoi?" Marco asked.

Ace beamed at him. Actually _beamed_. Well, Marco always got that reaction and a soft smile or a grin than his cocky smirk everytime he talked about his precious sister or other brother.

"No way! I really wanted you guys to see this... Isn't she cute!" Ace shoved the picture right into his face with a excited grin.

Marco sighed and took the picture out of his face. He took one look at it, and agreed with Ace. Okay, she was pretty cute. Baby-face, big eyes and shoulder lenght black hair really showed it. And if wasn't for that, it was the big grin on her face.

The strawhat looks familiar though...

Thatch looked over Marcos shoulder, took one look at the girl, and whistled.

"I agree. Bet she's gonna be one heck of a heartbreaker the moment her puberty hits properly." Thatch nodded in agreement of what he was saying. She is gonna be one beauty, or maybe even just down-right cute.

Unbeknownst to the two, Ace stilled. His mind wandering with what Thatch just stated. Luffy—his cute, innocent, all precious baby sister— going through _the_ _change_. Hips wider, breasts growing and goddamn BOYS WOOING her.

Marco and Thatch watched in interest as their brothers face turned completely white as a paper before turning red with nonconcealed killer intent blazing through the air with rapidness. Fire begant to lick his shoulders and the two observers dreaded what he was thinking and to the poor bastard that would win his sisters heart.

"Marco, Thatch." Ace voiced with surprising calmness Without waiting for a reply he continued,"Tell Oyaji that I'm going to do a quick trip to East Blue." And then added," and say he should expect a new member,"

And without further ado, he turned and took off running. Determined to kidnap his little sister.

Like he would let any _**bastard**_ get _chummy_ with his baby sister...

...Maybe Sabo was right when he said he had a serious case of sister complex.

Not that he was any better himself. He could get frightening when he wanted to. Maybe the epithet _Mad_ _Hatter_ fit him alright.

xXx

"LUUUUU, I AAAMM HEEEREEEE!" A loud cry broke the quiet air. He was running with breathtaking speed to the top of the mountain.

Dadan, the other bandits, Wood Slap and Makino were together at the moment, eating lunches, drinking and talking with each other.

They stopped talking and looked at the direction to see a dust cloud heading towards them with a rapid pace.

"LU!" Makino perked up, knowing a few people who called Luffy that, and smiled brightly when the cloud dispersed enough to let her see the not-so-much stranger.

It was Ace.

He took one look at them, and grinned." Long time no see, everyone!" But then lost it and wiped his head around to spot a certain strawhat wearing girl. No such luck.

"Where is Lu?" it was strange in itself to see food and Luffy not being there.

Makino smiled at him and gave him a hug, which he returned." Luffy-chan is still training, Ace-kun."

Ace nodded greatfully and took of running into the forest, already knowing where she would likely be.

He took a deep breath." LUU! I'M HERE!"

"ACE!?" A excited scream shrilled through the air and a body bareled into him. But he was prepared for it and had his arms open, catching the petite person. He took a few steps back at the force behind the impact.

He meet two—_adorable!_— big black eyes with his own.

She grinned at him. He grinned back and took one good look at her, and was now fully determined to take her with him.

"Yo, Lu." He greeted," you haven't changed at all," he teased with matching teasing grin.

xXx

The situation was quite touching for the bandits, civilian and mayor when they catched up to Ace.

They were hugging each other, Ace having his cheek on top of the girls head with a serene smile on his face. The girls head was smashed into his chest with big muscled arms slung over her shoulder into a big glomp. There were practical sparkles and sun shining off of him with total adoration for the younger sibling.

Not that Luffy minded anyway, she was more than happy to return the hug with as much force. But was still confused as to what he was doing here in the first place.

With visible reluctance, he finally pulled back. He rested his hands on his little sisters shoulders and smiled kindly at her.

"Lets go," and with that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

...

...

..

"...Eh?" Luffy voiced at last.

"Lets go," he repeated, not stopping.

"Oh, okay." Luffy nodded, before blinking." Where are we going?"

"Grand Line."

"Oh, okay then."

...

..

.

Luffy blinked, finally catching up to the meaning of the words,"Eh? What...WHAT?!" She stopped abrubtly with at walk. But ended with her being pulled through the earth.

"Wait! I can't go NOW! "Luffy protested loudly," I will go after my crew when I'm seventeen! Not now!"

"Yes you are," Ace stated absolutely, perfectly calm." you are coming with me. You will come with me to the Grand Line, join my crew and be in my crew. Understood?"

"NO!" Luffy then blinked,"You joined a crew? WOW! Which? Do I know it!?"

Ace smiled at her," I hope you do; I'm a Whitebeard Pirate."

Luffy gaped. Whitebeard? Thats Gol D. Rogers rival! The strongest person in the world!

"EH!? I know him! Shanks told me stories about him!" Luffy said excitely.

But then paused and panicked." EH!? What do you mean by I will join him?! I'm going to be the Pirate _King_! A King cant serve under someone! I'm going to be a Pirate _Captain_! I dont wanna go! Don't wanna!"

Ace stopped and turned to Luffy with a passive face. He muttured under his breath," _I've got no other choice,_"

Luffy heard it alright, and she didn't like the feeling she was getting. So she whirled around to sprint away, to just have something hit the back of her neck and she saw black.

xXx

The watchers watching with shocked and incredulous expressions as Ace _knocked_ _out_ Luffy. He catched the little girl and fished up some robes from his Striker, and bound her to the sail firmly but not too tighly.

He turned to the gaping people and explained," I'm taking her with me. Don't worry Dadan, I'm going to take pictures. Makino and Mayor, I'm going to get her back some days before her take off to the sea."

"...you better, brat." Dadan finally muttured, crossing her arms.

"Be safe, you two." Makino warned them. Ace just grinned.

"Goodbye,"

xXx

Next time Luffy woke up, she was on the back of Ace while he was climbing a robe ladder thingy. He then suddenly swung up and landed on wood. He nudged her.

"Wakey-wakey, Lu." She didn't need to be told twice, her eyes snapped open and she got off of him. She crossed her arms and pouted, a little mad at her brother for taking her to the sea without her permission.

But then she noticed the people around her, and beamed at them. She always want to meet new people! She gave a overly friendly wave.

"Brothers, this is my sister, Luffy. Lu, this is my crew. Be nice to each other." But he swifted a sharp glare to his brothers, eyes warning,' _do not hurt Luffy or make her cry or I will **burn** you_'

xXx

The crew could not believe he actually did it. Yes, the way he talked about her and his reaction to the purperty made them believe he was contemplating it, but not actually doing the act. But here she was, little sister and all.

Marco stepped forward to them, voice in a set deadpan,"I swear Ace, sometimes you scary me with your actions, yoi. You actually _kidnapped_ your sister."

His reply was a dismissing wave of a hand, prompting him to sigh soundly. And he could already believe it was his sister. The way she beamed when she looked around and her wave was more than enough clarification.

Ace smiled,"Lu, say hello."

"Yo!" She waved at them entuastically again with a grin perched on her face. It made his mouth jerk up a little." I'm Luffy!" But it made him curious about the '_ore_' she used. But Ace did say that he lived in a forest, with Luffy joining him later, so maybe it wasn't that weird.

Ace pushed her to the side to guide her to Oyaji." This is our pops. Be nice." He said sternly, but he didn't sound serious about it.

Luffy nodded, and her jaw dropped the moment her eyes rested on the captain. The captain looked at her passively, but then looked at her strawhat which was hanging down her neck.

"That strawhat of yours.." his voice was booming even when he was talking normally to her," it looks like the one Akagami used to wear."

She smiled,"Yeah, I'm holding it for him."

No one noticed Marco's mood sour at the mention of that man. Thats why the strawhat looked familiar...

But then her eyes turned into stars,"your mustache is so cool! And you're so huge too!"

Whitebeard smiled a little, amused" Is that so?" She bobbed her head in agreement.

Ace then decided to pop up and smiled,"What do you say, Oyaji? Can she join?"

"Oh, I have no problem. She can if she wants to." Oyaji accepted.

Luffy frowned, but then beamed." Make me the captain then!" The answer was instantious.

"NO!" The crew who heard her rejected loudly. But most of them was with amusement in their voices.

Ace chuckled and nudged his sisters shoulder." I don't think thats possible, Lu."

She frowned, offended "Why not?"

"Because the crew is called _Whitebeard_ Pirates. You don't have one,"

"...thats the problem?" The crew muttered in sync in disbelief.

"But..but," she pouted, pointing to the amused captain," he doesn't have one either!"

Ace laughed loudly at that," well, I don't think the Navy thought that _whitemoustache_ sounded threatening enough,"

Luffy deflated, not knowing what to say back. Before getting an idea and looked pleadingly at Whitebeard." Giant-ossan, let me borrow your moustache for a sec!"

"G-GIANT-OSSAN!?" The crew exclaimed in horror.

Whitebeard burst out laughing, only amused with the whole situation.

"Gurarara! You'll fit right in, kid!"

Luffy laughed after him, but then stopped abrubtly,"Oi, Giant-ossan? Can I ask you something?"

He raised a eyebrow in question,

She looked at him seriously "Do you... have any meat?"

xXx

Thatch watched in horrid fascination as the girl—little, _patite_, _thin_ girl— going through her seventh plate of food, not slowing down in the least.

Ace was rapidly catching up to her. If someone saw this they would probably think that they were having an eating contest. But not him, he knew they were eating in their normal pace.

Luffy moaned in pleasure as she took her eight plate of food," This is the yummiest food _ever_! "

Ace grinned while chewing on a piece of ham,"Right!? You want to join the crew now?"

No hesitation," No." Ace didn't deflate, expecting it, but he wouldn't give up yet. He still had some months left to try.

"Ace, ifsh—" she gulped her food down before continuing," true that you have a Devil Fruit now?"

"Yeah, the Mera Mera no Mi. I'm a fire logia," his voice turned teasing," sorry, I cant save you anymore when you fall into the water,"

She pouted, but didn't say anything back." Ya the only one in the crew with it?"

"With a Devil Fruit? No, Oyaji has it, Marco has it, and Jozu has it."

"Really!?" She asked excitely, snapping her head around to face Marco who was looking at her, silently saying in his head how creepy it was how she turned her head like an owl.

He nodded," Yeah, Mythical Zoan, Model: Phoenix, yoi."

"Cool! A flaming turkey!" Ace choked on his food, falling from the table and howling in laughter, holding his sides as tears fell from his eyes. Thatch wasn't better off, roaring hysterically while banging on the table.

Marco's eyes _twitched_. "No, yoi." he denied while shooting a withering glare at his brothers, only to have them laugh harder.

"Hey, Pineapple—" his eyes twitched once more.

"It's _Marco_, yoi"

"—can you poop?"

"...I'm not going to say anything, yoi." Marco deadpanned, turning and walking away. But was stopped by Luffy thew herself in front of him, grinning.

"Can you lay an egg for me?" She asked, holding her hands out.

The brothers guffawed, trying desperately to breathe.

His eye twitched dangerously. She was a Devil Fruit user, right? Maybe he could push her into the water and say it was an accident. No one will have to know.

"I can't, yoi. I'm a male."

Luffy puffed her cheeks up,"Pretty please!"

"Like I said before; I _can't_, yoi."

Luffy was just about to say something when Ace grabbed her shoulder, leaning on it for support.

"Lu is bunking with me, okay?" Marco nodded shortly, eyes still twitching and left.

Luffy frowned worridly," Something wrong with Pineapple? His eyes were twitching a lot.."

The fire user chuckled," Oh, nothing. He's probably just tired."

Luffy nodded, taking the explanation and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Ace smiled kindly at her.

"You want to take a nap?"

The black haired girl nodded tiredly, still rubbing her eyes.

"Lets go then,"

—

**This is actually a divergent story of a story I'm currently working on. It's something I'll maybe work on if I get tired of writing my other stories. It's a series of one shots with a Female Luffy with the Whitebeard crew and later shorts over to her own crew and see what'll change now that she actually had minimal experience on the Grand Line.**

**It's where Sabo came back after two years after his '_death_', explained his situation after getting punched by Ace and hugged almost to death by Luffy, before going back to the revolutionaries. Ace, two years after he left to the sea, got pointed out by Thatch that Luffy will be one heartbreaker after seeing a picture of a 16 year old Luffy. Ace, horrified by that, ran to East Blue, and after saying a quick explaination and promise to send pictures of Luffy and get her back here again, kidnapped her. **

**I know it's impossible to reach East Blue that fast and Luffy being unconscious so long, but me, being the author, said so.**


End file.
